Dirty Minds
by Hollywood-diaster
Summary: How will Kai and Rei cope with being alone? What will they do with no teammates around and a house all to themselfs? Kai/Rei First fic. R


Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or any characters. I can only dream.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Rei. You can do far better than that." Kai smiled at his teammate and one of his closest friends. He raised his arm to wipe sweat from his forehead. Rei's eyes danced over the Russians body. He couldn't help but take it just how perfect Kai's body looked. He cursed himself for not noticing this before.

"I can't Kai. I can't last much longer," Rei panted. He whined as pain shot through him. He would have to remember to stop teasing Kai. He laughed to himself, like that was ever going to happen. Rei looked up at Kai from underneath his black bangs, and watched as his chest rose and fell in a graceful way. Sweat dripped down his body, Rei watched as it made its way down Kai six pack making his chest glisten. Kai's top, scarf and gloves lay in a mess on the floor along with Rei's top. Kai had to give Rei some credit; he was doing far better than he had thought he would.

"You can stop at anytime you want and I'll give it to you," Kai said in a whisper that sent chills down Rei's spine. "All you have to do is say it and get it over will. I'm starting to tire of this."

Rei chuckled gaining himself a glare from his captain. "Come on Kai. You know me better than that."

Kai looked down at the young, neko jin. He couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure concentration on Rei's face. His tongue poked out between his slightly parted lips. What he wanted to do to those lips. Stop it Kai he mentally scolded himself, you can't let yourself be distracted. A small bead of sweat dropped from Rei's chin and slowly rolled down the tan boys' perfectly chiseled chest.

The large window in the room was covered in steam, a small cold breeze rippled through the room. Rei panted again before raising his head to face his captain. He let out a sigh, "Ok Kai you win. I give in."

Kai laughed with pleasure and slid down of the bench he had previously been sitting on. "Now that's what I like to hear. You really owe me now Rei."

Kai carefully placed his hands on the neko hips causing Rei to gasp

"Now, now doesn't someone have a dirty mind?"Kai guided Rei to the far corner of the kitchen as he got to work finish the dinner. Rei couldn't help but blush at the idea that had came into his head, and how much he really wanted it to. He licked his lips slowly imagining how good Kai would feel underneath them. Slowly he gathered his clothes and exited the room leaving Kai alone.

Kai watched the Chinese boy leave the room. Watching the way his hair swung with every step that he took, mesmerising him.

"Oh Rei."Kai called folding his arms carefully in front of his chest. A look of disappointment crossed his face for a spilt second before he replaced it with his emotionless mask, as Rei walked into the fully dressed.

"Yeah?" Rei stared at Kai with raised eyebrow. It took Kai a few minutes to realise that Rei had spoke.

"You still want Drigger back?" Kai pulled Rei's beyblade out of his pocket and started to play with it.

"Could I please have Drigger back Kai?" Rei bit his lip as he waited for Kai to speak.

Does he not know what that does to me? Kai let out a sigh, "Only when you say it." He tilted his head onto his shoulder and watched as Rei slowly walked towards him. He couldn't help but watch the way Rei's hips moved as he walked.

"You are the best beyblader. Oh wonderful Kai."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle, "And the rest of it." Kai held Drigger over Rei's hand.

Rei sighed before continuing. "You are by far the best looking one of us all."

Kai grinned with pleasure before dropping the beyblade into the awaiting hand.

Before Rei had time to turn and walk away Kai bent down and cupped the younger boys face in his hands. He could feel Rei's hot breath on his face and could smell strawberries on his breathe. He waited giving the other boy the chance to pull away, when he didn't Kai bent down and placed his lips on the nekos. Yet again he waited for any signs of protest and when none came he deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entry into Reis mouth. Rei obliged a moan escaping his mouth as Kais tongue ran along the top of his own. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's small waist as Rei linked his fingers throughout Kais' blue hair.

Kai finally pulled away and turned his back on the neko, both panting as a blush formed on his normally pale checks.

"Now who has a dirty mind?" Rei said in barely a whisper before leaving the room, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Just then the front door of the small house flung open as Tyson raced towards the kitchen. "Food! I need Food!" Rei couldn't help but laugh as he heard the sound of Tyson yelling. A picture of Kai pinning Tyson against the wall came into his mind. He couldn't help but wander what would Kai do to him, if it was him in Tysons position with that image in his head Rei could stop himself from grinning.

AN: So my first fic. What do you think? Should I leave it at that or add more. Please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
